


The Visitor

by demonofabove



Series: Family Adventures [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dad Iruka, Disguise, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, dad kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: There is a strange man at the door. Who is he, and why does he seem so familiar?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Family Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681972
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	The Visitor

Kaito was snuggled into Iruka's lap; and had been enjoying the cuddle for a while now, as he was being read to. But he was starting to wriggle about and become restless; so Iruka knew it was just about time to stop and let him down to go and play. And as though the universe heard his thoughts, there was a knock at the door, distracting them both from the story; and Iruka closed the book. 

"That must be Daddy." he said. "Let's go and say hello."

He helped Kaito down from his lap; and as he ran to the door, Iruka chuckled to himself. His son was in for quite the surprise.

When Iruka reached the door, he found Kaito already there, stretching up, trying to get to the doorknob; and he approached with a smile - Kaito was always eager to greet them when they came home. But this time, Iruka wondered how he would react to the person on the other side of the door. Would he recognise them, or not? And what would he do?

There was only one way to find out; so he twisted the doorknob, and pulled the door open, revealing who it was.

"Da… ddy?"

Kaito's grin faltered, and he stared at the man in confusion, cocking his head to the side in a Kakashi-like fashion. There was something strange about him. He had brown hair and purple on his face, and looked like a stranger; but he felt very familiar. He recognised him, somehow. Kaito turned to his father, who was watching him with a smile, and then back at the man again, still confused. The man crouched down to his level; and Kaito's eyes grew wide, and he stepped back uncertainly, until he was safe against his dad's side, gripping the hem of his shirt.

"Hello there, I'm Sukea." the man smiled kindly. "What's your name?"

Sukea was answered with silence as Kaito studied him with a small frown. He wasn't as scared now, but that smile confused him - it seemed familiar, but he didn't recognise this person at all. What was going on?

"It's okay, you can tell him." Iruka said softly, running his fingers through Kaito's spiky brown hair.

Kaito stared into Sukea's eyes curiously for a moment; and, feeling more settled and confident with his dad by his side, he opened his mouth to speak.

"My name Kaito." he said.

"It's nice to meet you, Kaito. How old are you?"

Something about Sukea's voice made Kaito feel more at ease; and he became more engaged in the conversation, suddenly thrilled that he had been asked another question.

"I is two!" he declared.

"You are? Wow!" Sukea grinned.

He exchanged a quick glance with Iruka, who was particularly amused by his and Kaito's interaction; and when Iruka gave him small nod, Sukea looked back at Kaito as he made his chakra signature more noticeable, returning it to its normal strength.

"Daddy?" Kaito suddenly called out, perking up as he looked around for him.

Iruka beamed with pride. Kaito didn't understand chakra signatures yet, but he and Kakashi knew he could detect them; and since Kaito seemed to be in a phase of heightened chakra development, he had been interested to find out if he would be able to detect specific people's; and Kakashi had suggested disguising himself as Sukea to find out. 

"Where Daddy?" Kaito asked, looking up at Iruka.

"I don't know. Can you see him?" he prompted.

Kaito looked around again; and his eyes fell on Sukea, who had a content smile on his face and was watching him patiently. Kaito let go of his father's shirt, and took a curious step towards him, slowly approaching; and looked into his eyes when he stopped, trying to put the pieces together.

After a moment of watching Kaito's calculating expression, Kakashi reached up and peeled away the tape from the right side of his face, starting to reveal who he was. Kaito's brows furrowed, much like Iruka's when he got confused; and Kakashi started working on the other side of his face. As the tape revealed more and more of his scar, Kaito's eyes lit up excitedly, recognising it after having seen it hundreds of times before; and when Kakashi finally removed the last of the tape, leaving him with only the contact lenses and wig to disguise himself, he saw a wide grin grow on his son's face as everything came together and he figured out who he was looking at.

"Daddy!" Kaito exclaimed.

He ran the rest of the distance, diving into his arms and squeezing his waist; and Kakashi pulled him close, feeling his son's warmth spreading through to his soul. He looked up at Iruka, who was smiling fondly at them from afar; and beckoned him over; and when he was crouched down beside him, Kakashi reached out and tilted his chin with the side of his index finger, and pulled him in for a kiss.

The moment was perfect, now that he had the two people he loved the most by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you there!


End file.
